


For Here Or To Go?

by anderred



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderred/pseuds/anderred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and his ridiculous crush on the guy behind the counter. Anonymous prompted: Android.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Here Or To Go?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to write with that prompt so I just threw a bunch of stuff around, I hope this is okay! Warning: a spoiler for Mockingjay ahead.

“Dude, you’re staring at him again.”

“I am not staring.”

“Okay, you’re _leering_.”

Blaine throws a glare at Sam, who grins back before taking a bite of his biscotti.

“Hey! That’s mine!”

Sam continues to chew with a shrug. “Not my fault you’re letting your order go to waste because you can’t take your eyes off of Mr. Employee-Whose-Coffee-I’d-Like-To-Stir-Myself.”

“Gross,” Blaine bumps their shoulders together, a little aggressively at that. “Stick to your impressions.”

“Just ask him out, man,” Sam points the biscotti at him. “We’ve been coming here everyday for the past month and let me tell you, their coffees taste like rusted tap water. And I would know, I’ve been homeless.”

“Again. Gross.” But Blaine lets out a sigh this time, bringing his attention back to the tall, _gorgeous_ barista behind the counter, laughing at something with one of the customers he seems to be flirting with. “Besides, look. That must be his boyfriend or something.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “He flirts with every girl and guy that comes up to order. You should know.”

Blaine blushes as he ducks his head, remembering how _Sebastian_ , as his name tag shows, leaned over the counter to wink at him earlier when he placed his order, and made sure to add “extra whip cream on the house” on all his drinks and desserts because he “looks like the kind of guy who would be _into_ that.”

When Blaine brings his eyes back up, he catches Sebastian watching him from all the way across the coffee shop (at a perfect angle since Blaine _did_ choose this specific seat for that exact reason, nearly knocking someone over earlier when they almost beat him to this table), and giving him that sexy, _beautiful_ smile that always makes a whimper come out from the back of his throat.

“Blaine, seriously, if you don’t make a move, I will spoil you for Mockingjay,” Sam warns, dipping a cookie (also Blaine’s—he made sure to take his time ordering earlier so that he can spend more time staring into Sebastian’s eyes) in (again, Blaine's) coffee. 

“You didn’t even read it,” Blaine replies airily, placing his chin on his palm and letting his eyes linger on Sebastian’s back as he prepares another latte.

“Tina did and she wouldn’t stop crying about it over the phone,” Sam grumbles.

Before Blaine can open his mouth again, to shush Sam most likely, his phone vibrates in his pocket.

_‘Movie’s about to start! Andrew Garfield is waiting for me! -TayTay.’_

Blaine sighs again, dropping his phone on the table. “It’s Tina, she says it’s time to go.”

“Well, I can see you’re getting right on that,” Sam points out with a hint of amusement, seeing as Blaine preoccupied himself with staring at Sebastian again. “Come on,” the blond suddenly hoists his best friend to his feet, making Blaine yelp as he’s pushed towards the counter.

“Sam!” Blaine hisses. “Sam, don’t! Stop!”

“I’m just giving you a boost, my friend.” And then Sam lets go of him, making him stumble backwards then forward, reaching out to balance himself against the counter—coming face to face with Sebastian.

“Back for more, _sir_?” The taller boy asks, a smirk and a glint in those mesmerizing green eyes.

Blaine rears back, blushing a bright red before clearing his throat. This is it.

“I, um,” he starts, his cheeks becoming more and more heated as Sebastian continues to stare at him, an elegant eyebrow quirked in question. “I—”

“Yes?” Came the delicious drawl, their faces merely inches apart by now. “Can I help you with something?”

His head is spinning and it’s much harder to retain oxygen into his lungs and he’s sweating even under the cool air conditioning of the shop. “I would like...I mean, would you like to—I—”

Deep breaths. _You can do this, Anderson. You’re in twenty-three clubs, you have watched all three seasons of American Horror Story and you only fell off the couch like, five times during it. You have sung a_ Robin Thicke _song in_ public _to serenade someone. You can do this. You can ask him ou—_

“Go get me some napkins?”

“What?”

“What?” Sam groans from behind him.

_What?_

“Did you just ask me if I would like to go get you some napkins?” Sebastian asks, letting out a small laugh, but Blaine can see the slight disappointment in his face.

Seriously, what?

“No—Yes—I—Yeah?” Blaine’s heart is ready to leap out of his throat and the fists balled up at his sides from his nerves are just about ready to punch himself in the face.

Sebastian shakes his head at him but ducks down for a second before resurfacing to hand him a bundle of napkins. “Is that all you need?”

 _No. Need_ you. _Write down your number. Or I’ll write down mine. Or—_

“Yes,” he squeaks, all the while wanting the ground to swallow him whole or any kind of God up there to take him to some form of pathetic gay heaven.

Sebastian nods, his eyes never leaving his before moving to the other side to tend to the other customers waiting in line.

Blaine rushes out of the coffee shop in heavy stomps of his feet, unthreateningly so given his boat shoes are equipped with soft heel paddings, while grumbling and muttering and cursing himself.

“Hey, Blaine?” Sam speaks up from behind him.

“What?”

“Finnick dies.”

It took Sam a good five minutes to spit out all the napkin that was angrily shoved into his mouth.

-

Blaine pushes past the glass doors frantically, immediately running towards his usual table. He gets on his knees to check the floor. Nothing. He pushes the chairs aside, eyes scanning the entire area. Nothing.

“Shit.” Blaine runs a hand through his gelled hair, chewing on his bottom lip to calm himself down. It must be here somewhere. He remembers Tina texting him and then Sam—

“Looking for this?”

Blaine whirls around so fast it would have easily gotten a ten from a panel of figure skating judges. His eyes widen when he sees Sebastian standing right in front of him, his missing Android in his hand.

“Yes,” he breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much. I must have left it earlier.”

Sebastian smiles. “Well, you were in a hurry with all those napkins.”

Blaine stutters, blushing wildly. “Yeah. That was so weird of me. I’m sorry.”

“It’s my job,” Sebastian shrugs. “I’m here to offer you my service. Give you whatever you need.”

And it’s the double meaning in those words that nearly sends Blaine on his knees right then and there, ready to pleasure the other boy in any way that he can.

He snaps himself out of it.

“T-Thank you, by the way.” He motions to his cellphone in an attempt to change the subject. He had to or he’ll come right then and there and _oh god_ he needs to get out of here.

Sebastian hands him his cellphone back, their fingers brushing briefly and that’s apparently all it takes to finally have Blaine blurt it all out.

“Go out with me.”

Sebastian’s eyes widen but the smile is still in place.

“I mean, would you go out with me?” Blaine tries once more. He’s sweating all over again and he makes a mental note to throw this red polo out when he gets home. He has about seven hundred of them anyway.

“My phone number’s already in there,” Sebastian says.

“Really?” Blaine swallows, his lips forming into a bashful grin. “How did you know my passcode?”

Sebastian laughs then. “I figured I just make a zigzag motion all over my ass.” And then he turns, throwing a wink over his shoulder before making his way to the back of the shop.

Leaving Blaine to swipe his shaking fingers to rear his phone into life, and if his crush hadn’t just asked him out, he would have sunk himself into the depths of the Earth when the wallpaper of Sebastian bending over behind the counter, glorious ass in full view, the one he took three days ago (creepily and pretty sure illegally), graces his screen.


End file.
